Night's Pitch Dark
by MannieT
Summary: What Elena actually fears is herself. Damon won't see the signs, she will consume as fast as a feeble dying flame. Her demons are invisible and worst than vampires. Her secret to be taken to the grave. Really strong content. Self mental/physical harm. No specific season setting.
1. Preface

_**Author's Disclaimer: **__Before the story begins, I'm asking you readers to bear with the wideness of everybody's tumult of emotions and experiences, and let me guide you towards a different plot that –I hope – will be one more life lesson to learn._

_._

**Warning : **_**This story is based on strong themes**_**. **_**Eating Disorders and Self Harm**_**.**

**Trailer : **_watch?v=o-oQr-KUfOI_

.

.

_**Night's Pitch Dark**_

_._

_Preface_

.

.

Once you're alone, that's when it's to be scared the most.

You dread it, like a lonely walk in the darkness of an eclipsed night, when all the demons you've so much heard about from bedtime storytelling, come abruptly and vividly to life.

.

And haunt you, while you run blind-eyed for dear life.

But beyond the mystery of those creatures, there are more profound things one shall be afraid of.

Those are the most dangerous. Those of which nobody, before, has ever mentioned you about.

Because what you don't know can kill you. The unknown is even worse than your worst enemy.

.

Just as simply, _she_ was left to face the unexplored meanders of what was Evil's worst enemy: the occult power of _the Mind_.

.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Please review. The sequel to this chapter depends on the feedbacks I'll get!**_

_._

_**Night's Pitch Dark**_

_._

_Chapter I_

_._

_Dear Diary,_

_This entry is probably going to be the worst of my entire journal career . But I really need to sort things out at this point in my life. I'm afraid of the unknown. Of my own self._

_After all, who sn't't?_

_I'm only a young human who's dreading to hurt any more. The sad little girl who lost her parents maybe still lied underneath the surface. We can't get rid of our past, as much as we want to._

_I wish I could stop, push rewind, and choose to head towards the simpler road._

_Choose to be the popular, average cheerleader, who had the nicest and blondest boyfriend of the entire high school. _

_The one girl who could make mistakes that wouldn't have deeply and deadly affected her life._

_Or, mostly, not affected those I loved._

_._

_But for absurd as this reality can be, there's no turning back in time._

_And in a masochistic way ,I don't want anything to blur away._

_With the bad came the good. _

_._

_._

Lifting her gaze from the crowded lines of her journal, Elena looked around, disoriented.

How long had she been there, reminiscing ?

The shades of amber and red glimmering in Damon's room had gotten somehow darker, as the dim moonlight shone through the complicated patterns of the curtains, making her realize it should have been really late night.

Suddenly standing up from his enormous poster bed, it became clear –even to her own person- how much she'd been avoiding this moment over the past couple hours.

That was why Elena had used three full blank pages to talk about her life. Dwelling wasn't still her strong suit though. She shook her head at the thought.

What a _coward_ .

Taking those steps, leading her unwilling body to the downer storey , and facing the eldest Salvatore's rage… Just seemed so _uninviting_.

.

Things between them had gotten complicated. They were both walking on a thin thread that was , sooner or later, going to break. But why act like that, why betraying the side he'd been so sickly and morbidly sticking on?

Why fess up now, when he'd been so good at denying his feelings for her?

Elena shook her head.

She couldn't be this selfish.

She knew what was going on between the two of them was gonna come up. It's just that she wasn't sure if she was ever going to be ready to face the storm.

Stefan and Damon had finally started to get along like old times, when the tension between her and the oldest Salvatore had become unbearable because of one damn kiss.

One more time, on the damn porch. In front of his damn light blue Maserati.

.

He had pushed her towards the wall, begging her not to be like Katherine.

Damon had been drinking that whole night, he wasn't thinking straight, she kept repeating to herself. To be completely honest, best of truth comes out when you're not sober. Pun intended.

He had wished out loud she wouldn't break him again, just because she had the power to do so. He'd begged her not to do this to him.

.

Then the kiss. The guilt.

.

Not only for that gesture. But because she was playing them both. She was hurting them and she was hurting herself in the process.

She was cursed to bring pain to anyone she had around.

So she ran inside her house,slamming the door behind and rushed up the staircase and to lock herself in her bedroon, making sure to secure the window.

.

She had then cried herself to sleep.

.

.

Accompanied with this unending rush of memories, Elena reached the parlor and headed straight and absently to the fireplace, where, a drunk, ice-eyed vampire was trying to drawn and suffocate in some Bourbon his concerns.

It wasn't just her, tonight, that had been lamely trying to postpone the showdown.

"Damon…"she murmured, and in a deep and quiet sigh braced herself with patience for his outburst.

_Here comes _she thought. Like a mother, able to foresee his child's actions.

.

Right in that second, the increasing heat of the fireplace burst into life, in a roar that had the girl invisibly startled, making her back slightly off against her own whishes.

_Damn_ survival instinct.

.

The broken pieces of the thick glass shattered onto the floor, spoiling it along with the remaining of the alcoholic liquid the young man had been viciously sipping.

And, in a blast, those drops fed the flames, which were instantaneously fighting for dominance one against the other.

Elena-at his impulsive behavior - acted instinctively , almost like the way the fire reacted when animated by the rules of science and nature .

She acted _almost _like _he_ would do.

And her arms were clung securely –and somehow, protectively-around his neck, her gentle touch trying to soothe him down in between the frantic and erratic breaths.

When she met his eyes, she was faced with a storm of ice and unbearable turmoil.

.

"I'm sorry" her voice recalled his attention. He immediately froze.

When she'd made sure he wouldn't unlock his stare from hers, she took a deep breath.

.

The girl took one brief second to take in his unstable features.

His lips were trembling, that well-build façade of sureness and smug had completely vanished , along with his strength to reply any coherent or usual bitter statement back to her.

And, in his weakness, she found the power to bear his misery, piling it all up on her shoulders, along with her own fears.

"I never meant to hurt you."

.

.

.

Elena stirred, sensing her muscles ache from the weird position she'd been sleeping in.

Stretching her arms above her head, her flesh was met a solid material.

Definitely not the pillow.

Letting out a nonsense murmur, she stood up slowly, once again disoriented for a short while.

And then remembered.

.

Right.

She had fallen asleep on the couch.

Looking around, her gaze met the ice cold one of the eldest Salvatore.

What she saw in his expression, though, erased the few hours of rest she'd had.

"Damon? What?"

"You need to ."

.


End file.
